


Dark Coronation

by Shipper101



Series: The Everqueen Rises [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Can't add more tags without spoilers, Dark Coronation, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, There will be a PLOT TWIST!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the far north, a new queen is crowned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rider

The hunt was over. It was over as soon as Lexa saw the crowd. Their quarry had run to the edge of a cliff, and they had pursued it. However, once they saw over the cliff, they stopped the hunt. The beast slank away, confused but grateful for its reprieve. In the valley, far below the cliff edge, were streams of people. There must have been thousands. Mabye even tens of thousands, all filtering north along the valley floor. Indra reached Lexa's shoulder, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Indra, what is going on?"

"I have no idea, Heda."

"Then we must find out. Follow me."

Lexa turned, leading the group along the cliff edge until she found a passage down. Working their way down the cliff, the slinked through the bushes, around the column of marching people. They bore no weapons, but were laden with supplies. There were a few armed warriors interspersed among them, watching the sides carefully, checking for any animals. Signalling to her warriors, Lexa moved up.

It was over before it began, and laden with a captive, they started to make their way back to Polis. 

\---

At Polis Lexa pulled the hood off of her captive. The prisoner was a woman, mabye twenty five seasons. Her hair was filthy, and she was covered in a layer of dust. Seeing Lexa, her eyes widened.

"Heda!"

Lexa was in no mood for talk. Thousands of her people were marching north. Without her permission, and without her scouts informing her of it. She would know why.

"Where were you going? You and all of the other people."

The woman frowned.

"We were marching to the Ice Nation, heda."

Now it was Lexa's turn to frown. The ice nation was never friendly, and to be able to draw that many of her people to them spoke of some further purpose.

"Why were you going there? There is nothing in the Ice nation, save for ruin and death."

"We were going to witness the Coronation of the Everqueen."

"The what?"

"The Everqueen is to be crowned in three weeks. She has the blessing of the gods and the mark of their messengers upon her brow."

Lexa laughed.

"The commander is alone chosen by the gods to rule the Trikgeda. Who is this Everqueen to claim otherwise?"

"Why don't you accompany us to the Ice nation, and see for yourself?" 

Now Lexa was confused. The woman still clearly thought of her as commander. And yet her insubordination now was virtually unforgivable. Her train of thought was interrupted by shouts from outside. Turning on the spot, she rushed out of the tent to see what had happened.

In the centre of the square was a rider. He was clad in the steely blue of the Ice Nation, and he rode upon a great white stallion. He had four scars cut into his cheeks, and his hair was tied back in a tight knot. Seeing her, he nodded at her.

"Heda, her majesty the Everqueen requests your presence at her coronation, alongside the leaders of any remaining clans and the Skaikru. As members of your alliance, they are welcomed into the Ice Nation. You have three weeks until the Coronation. We will take your refusal as a severe personal insult."

Lexa snarled. Who was he to speak to her in such a fashion? He simply sat atop his horse, his cheek scars glowing milky white in the setting sun. He was not afraid. How could that be? He was sat in the centre of her city, surrounded by her warriors, any of whom would kill him should she call for it. Yet he was calm, and utterly without trouble or care for rank or station in his message. He held himself in the confident, self assured stance of an elite warrior, knowing of everything around him, ever ready, but able to appear relaxed. Lexa nodded slowly.

"I will be at your 'Everqueen's' coronation, along with my generals and my army. I wish to meet this person face to face."

"We are pleased to hear that. And what of the skaikru?"

"I will send for them tonight. It is a long journey to Polis from their camp. I am sure you will understand."

The rider smiled.

"Of course, Heda. The EVerqueen has only the greatest of respect for all that you have accomplished. She is glad that the commander's spirit has chosen such a worthy host."

Lexa froze. The man spoke as if with a different voice. He turned and galloped out of the city, through the main gate. Lexa turned to Indra, who had moved slowly up to the Commander's side.

"Send our fastest riders to the Skaikru. Relay the message. We make for the Ice Nation as soon as they arrive."

Indra looked taken aback, but nodded, shouting to orders out to the assembled warriors. As they turned and raced away, Lexa ducked back into the building. The woman was smiling at her.

"You saw the rider, didn't you. He's not the only one, but one came to every village, every tribal capital. The entire nation is on the march. And you are going to come with us in the end."

Lexa looked at her. She should have killed the woman for such insubordination, but Lexa just didn't have the will to. Drawing her dagger, she cut the woman free.

"We will be going to the Ice Nation. And we shall meet this 'Everqueen'. And then I shall challenge her and I shall kill her. We shall see how long her reign shall last."

The woman simply smiled.

"The Everqueen was chosen by the gods. You do not stand a chance against their will."

"We shall see"


	2. Camp Jaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Grounders have their guest, Camp Jaha gets theirs. And They have a lot of catching up to do.

Bellamy was supervising the construction of new latrines when the Trikru arrived. It was smelly, unpleasant work, but it had to be done. The first he knew of the new arrivals was his sister grabbing his arm.

"Bel. Trikru are here. Abby's called for a council meet. You're needed."

Bellamy groaned. He hated the meets. He'd liked it more when it was just him and Clarke. No discussions, few arguments, just   
action. Now everything had to be debated and decided by vote. There was no chancellor. Not anymore. Just a council of eight. Seven too many, in Bellamy's opinion. They had even had to have a vote on whether to build new latrines. In many ways, he was happy that it was the Trikru. The presence of a few angry grounders often helped to speed up negotiations. So it was with   
positive joy that he made his way to the council chamber. The other members of the council were already there. Lincoln looked   
pale and scared; Bellamy knew that this meant facing the judgement of his people.

Indra was stood before the council, her two guards behind her. The Council was completely silent. That was a first. It was Indra that started to speak.

"I am here on behalf of Commander Lexa. She has been called upon to witness a coronation in the Ice Nation, and to bring her   
allies with her. Due to our people's alliance, the messenger called for you send representatives to be present as well."

"Our alliance?" Abby spat. "The one you betrayed when you left my daughter outside the mountain to die."

"The alliance that has kept your people alive ever since. And from his presence" Indra said, pointing at Bellamy "I would say   
that your war in the mountain wasn't as costly as you thought. All of us make deals."

Abby almost choked. "We didn't make a deal. Don't you know what happened?"

Indra frowned, shaking her head.

"Clarke saved us. She saved us all. It cost us almost nothing. One dead, two wounded. But do you know what it did to them?  
Clarke butchered them. All of them. She slaughtered everyone in the mountain, almost four hundred people, to save what?   
Fourty, fifty of her people? That is the truth of the mountain. We made no deals. We had no surrender. Your deal cost Clarke  
her soul. Imagine what it did to her, slaughtering four hundred people with the pull of a lever."

Indra's eyes were wide. She held herself well, however, and drew herself up.

"Be that as it may, your presence is still requested. As our good will is all that allows your continued presence on this land, I would think carefully about opposition."

Abby snarled, but Kane caught her arm.

"Abby, I know how you feel about them, but we need to look at this carefully. What she is saying is true. This is a very   
serious matter, and there is no room for compromise. We need to vote. All in favor."

Kane raised his hand, as did two other members of the council, and Lincoln. Bellamy looked around, and then slowly raised his   
hand. Abby stared at him, confusion reigning.

"It's what Clarke would have done." he whispered. 

\---

It took much longer to decide exactly who would go. Obviously, at least two members of the council would have to stay behind. Indra personally requested Lincoln, and Abby, Kane and Bellamy would be expected, as they were known to the grounders. Around them, Octavia brooked no argument, as both Lincoln and Bellamy were going, and both Raven and Jasper wanted to tag along. Wick decided to follow with Raven, as did Monroe. The inhabitants of Camp Jaha had been all but enclosed since the mountain, only leaving the fence for hunting trips for fear of retaliation. The more adventurous members of the arkers were keen to leave. So it was that, when they actually set out, there were no less than forty arkers in the delegation. Indra had gone on   
ahead, but the two grounder guards stayed to guide the Sky People. Bellamy however had one more person to check. He found   
Echo in their usual place in the forest. He knew that she was from the Ice Nation originally. She couldn't stand being inside the Camp, so Bellmay had helped her to build the shelter a few years before. He found her already packed.

"You heard?"

"Of course. I can't wait to go home. A new Ice Queen hasn't been crowned in decades. I'm excited to see which of the princesses is taking over."

Bellamy smiled. Leaning in, he kissed her. 

"Ready to go."

Echo smiled and pulled on her pack. Abby had never approved about Echo. Maybe it reminded her too much of Clarke's relationship with Lexa. Whatever the reason, she had fought it until even Kane sided against her. Nevertheless, she had publicly disapproved. She was not going to be happy about this.

\---

Bellamy was right. Abby had railed and rallied against it, but it had all been for naught. Bellamy was immovable, and Kane   
was reasonable as ever. They set off on the morning of the following day.It took three days of hard walking to reach Polis. They were greeted by the suspicious and wondrous stares of the entire city. Evidently, the story of the fall of the mountain had spread past Indra. As the Arkers walked through Polis, they marveled at the size of the city, and the architecture. They were all old earth buildings, remarkably well preserved, probably by heavy maintenance. The sight at the far end of the road was far less marvelous. Lexa sat atop a brown horse, with her entourage around her. Nearly a thousand grounders, mostly warriors, were making the journey. The Arkers were seriously outnumbered. Turning in her saddle, Lexa motioned forwards, and ahead of the ark and council, the Grounders moved off, on the road to the north.


	3. Journey to the Land of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ark and the Grounders begin their journey.   
> Thanks for the feedback and the Kudos!

The journey took the best part of two weeks. After the end of the first week, the air was noticeably getting colder, as the villages shrank from the populous villages of further south to the sparse, small hamlets of the the north. However, it was hard to judge, as mere days after departure, they were drowned in a veritable tide of people. Tens of thousands were making their way north; Nomads, Trikru, Azgeda, boat people, Ocean Tribe, Blood Tribe, and hundreds of other tribes and villages. The entire world seemed to be on the move, grinding northwards. As they approached their destination on the last few days, they were steadily introduced to stern, thick furred warriors in blue steel armor, bearing all forms of pole arms and swords. The further they traveled, the more numerous the warriors became, and soon there were entire camps of them next to the lines of march. There must have been tens of thousands of the mysterious warriors, but both Bellamy and Lexa were more concerned with managing their own warriors. The two groups had effectively merged after the first couple of days, and now arguments were breaking out.

It was after both Bellamy and Lexa had to assist in the interrupting of one such argument that the Commander summoned both him and Echo to her tent. Turning to face them as they entered, Indra sat beside her, her permanent scowl etched over her features.

"Bellamy Blake."

"Commander"

Lexa nodded. There was only one person who she had allowed to call her by her true name. One person who had now take on the proportions of a legend among her people. The golden princess that fell from the sky in a ring of fire, and who brought down the mountain in days where the Trikru had failed for decades. She knew that Clarke had trusted Bellamy, and he struck her as being of similar temperament to his sister; a welcome change from Abby's impractical bitterness.

"There are two days left until we arrive, and then two days after that until the coronation. I don't know if you are aware of what we are doing exactly, but we need to prepare the people."

"All that I know is that we are going to bear witness to the coronation of a new Ice Queen, as a part of the Alliance."

Lexa smiled. Obviously Indra had hidden the true scale of the events at hand.

"We are going to bear witness to the crowning of an Everqueen."

Echo gasped, eyes wide.

"An Everqueen?"

"What's an Everqueen?" put in Bellamy.

"An Everqueen is the ultimate instrument of the gods upon this earth, for she is chosen from the host of the immortals. The Commander spirit is the steward of the Everqueen, guarding the world in her absence. There has not been an Everqueen crowned since the times of Fire and Blood; She identified the Commander spirit, binding it to its first host, and she set down our laws. The Everqueen is the ultimate expression of the power of our culture. But this impostor is not the Everqueen. The Commander Spirit knows the Everqueen, and I would have felt her the last time I went to the Ice Nation. This woman is an impostor. And as such it is my duty to challenge her."

"So, what you're saying, is that you dragged us all the way north to here, in order to watch someone get crowned, only to then kill them."

"Yes, Bellamy. I will meet her, the I will kill her. She is not a divine being, and I will not allow her to defy the laws of my people."

"And why did you need to tell me this?"

"Many of the people in the column are true believers. Our party could be in serious danger should I fail. I need you to ensure that the Skaikru do not defy the impostor should she overpower me and send my spirit to a new form."

Now it was Bellamy's turn to raise an eyebrow. The Commander had summoned him here in order to prepare him to save the Skaikru. 

"Thank you, commander."

Lexa nodded, and gestured. Bellamy and Echo turned to leave. Echo was almost overflowing with excitement.

"We need to tell the council."

\---

They gathered the members of the council on the march the following day. As Bellamy relayed the Commander's information, Echo provided any extra information and needed. Abby snorted, Kane looked thoughtful, and Lincoln's eyes were the size of saucers.

"An Everqueen..."

Abby turned to look at him.

"You don't really believe in all of that nonsense, do you?"

"Who is to call it nonsense when the very word can draw hundreds of thousands across a country to witness it? Who is to oppose the gods when their will can motivate a people. We ought to deal with this very seriously Abby, and we ought to deal with this with all of the respect it is due."

"Kane? I can't believe... Actually, I can. You've always been too willing to give in to the grounders. If there is danger to us, we ought to turn around now. Leave Lexa to her fate."

"We can't do that" Everyone turned to face Bellamy.

"If we turn around, our fate, and the fate of everyone in Camp Jaha, is sealed. The grounders will see it as an act of disrespect to the gods, and regardless of whether or not Lexa wins her challenge, we will have an army bearing down on us."

"We are stronger than ever before. We can beat Lexa's clan."

"Look around you Abby. This is what we would have to defeat to stay alive. There are barely five hundred people in our camp. Four hundred of them can't fight. Of the other hundred, half of them won't because they learned a healthy respect for the Grounders after they were dropped down here. So what's that, fifty against hundreds of thousands. You can't fight them. They have more warriors than we have bullets, never mind guns. No. We need to stay with Lexa. Clarke bled for this Alliance, Raven suffered for it, and we live because of it. We will not break with the Commander."

Abby scowled, but otherwise seemed to give up. Kane smiled, and Lincoln looked relieved. It was then that they heard shouts from ahead. 

"We're here!"


	4. Dark Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Everqueen is Crowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the positive feedback!

The valley they had entered was heaving with people. Tens of thousands were spread out along the sides and ends of the valley. In the center, formed into a oval, were lines of blue cloaked warriors, five deep, protecting an empty space in the center. The open ground held a wooden platform, and a large, icy blue pool. There were throngs of blue clad warriors everywhere. Lexa was taken aback at the sheer numbers; this Everqueen, if all of the blue troops were hers, commanded the mightiest army in the region. Lexa's warriors forced a path through the milling crowds, clearing a space for her near the centre of the valley. Here, they started to set up the tents.

That night, the rain lashed down, and the winds billowed through the valley. Bellamy and Echo lay together in their bed, flush against each other underneath the sheets. 

"Who do you think she is?"

"Who?"

"This 'Everqueen'." 

"She is the Everqueen. Any other names are just shields and disguises. There is only one Everqueen, just like there is only one commander spirit."

"How does it feel to be home?"

"It feels strange, to be honest."

Upon hearing her say this, Bellamy smiled. He had taught her to speak more english over the previous few years. To hear her say something so casual was a rare joy.

"I'm sure we'll find out who she is in the morning."

With that, she leaned over, kissing him full in the lips, and they settled down to sleep.

Lexa was less relaxed. She spent hours awake, sharpening her sword, and checking her armour. This 'Everqueen', whoever she was, was obviously skilled; the army gathered around the valley was proof of that. There was little reason to doubt that she would be skilled enough with a blade to prove a challenge, if not a worthy opponent. She needed to make sure there were no mistakes. The army would wipe out her force of warriors easily; they were better equipped than even her best, and knew the land. Further, her men were exhausted after the weeks of travelling. A battle now would not end well.

She was still at the whetstone when the first rays of the sun shone over the valley. Lexa could suddenly see why this valley had been chosen as the site for the coronation. The rays shone perfectly between two mountains at the end of the pass, straight along valley floor. Lexa rose as horns roared along the mountains ringing the valley, and Lexa saw teh heaving masses emerge from their tents. The oval of warriors had not moved in the center of the valley, and now, at the far end, marching in the line of the sunlight, was a column of blue clad warriors, their faces hidden behind black warpaint. 

The Oval broke as the column reached it, and a woman emerged. She held a blue cloak tight around her, and a hood rose over her head, obscuring her face. Lexa began pulling on her armour, even as Bellamy, Echo, and the other sky people began to pour out of their tents. The throngs pressed closer to the blue ring in the center of the valley, seeking to get a closer look at the Everqueen, the woman turned goddess that had drawn them from across the world.

Cloak still drawn tight around her, the woman who would be Everqueen walked into the small pool of water. Lexa could see that it would be ice cold. Submerging herself underneath the surface, a man walked forwards, in a long blue coat. Lexa gasped. She recognized him. Emerson. The Mountain Man who had made the deal with her. Then she looked closer. All around his eyes were scars, carved into his flesh. Blue warpaint played around the cuts, showing them clearly, but framing the gauntness of the rest of his face. Raising a dagger, he shouted.

"All those come to bear witness to the coronation of the Everqueen, gather."

With that, the cloaked woman burst forth from the frozen waters of the pool, wet cloak temporarily suspended, framing her form. As she emerged, the valley darkened. Looking between the two mountains, Lexa saw that a part of the sun was obscured, a black oval carved into its all consuming brightness. 

"The Everqueen walked among you. She has done so for twenty two years, but not one of you had the sense to see her, to submit to her greatness. Time and again she revealed herself, but none believed. Now, all are come to witness, because they have been made to believe. For your ignorance, the Everqueen surrendered her blood, and now it must be claimed."

As he spoke, the woman knelt before the crowd. Two women, handmaidens by the look of it, moved forward. Cutting the cloak away. One was taller, with light brunette hair, while the shorter had dark brown, almost black. Both wore animal masks, obscuring their faces. Emerson approached the form of the Everqueen, dagger raised. 

Emerson's work continued for almost an hour. The dagger racing across the womans back, patterns of scars destined to form from the mountain man's ministrations. When he was done, he raised the dagger to the sky. 

"In the name of the gods, her blood is forfeit. The price is paid."

As he finished, the dark shape finally obscured the sun, casting the world into darkness. Lexa heard mumbling and mutterings from across the crowd. It seemed that they believed that the Everqueen had caused this. Lexa knew better. Emerson was no agent of the spirits, and this Everqueen was most certainly not a sorceress. She finished putting on her armour, then looked up as Emerson completed the ceremony.

The two women had returned, one carrying a blue coat, with large pauldrons attached to either shoulder, and the other bearing a crown. As the queen was helped into the coat, it was done up tight. Lexa could only imagine the agony of the woman. Nonetheless, she was allowing herself to be used as a pawn in the power games of Emerson, and so had to be stamped out.

Then, as the Queen straightened, she turned, bowing before the mountain man. He took the crown raising it high. The woman pulled down the hood, revealing a mane of silver hair, even as the cron touched her forehead. Bellamy gasped, but even as Lexa made to make sure she wasn't mistaken, Emerson bellowed.

"All bow before the Everqueen!"

And with that, a bright white light split the heavens, racing across the sky, returning day to the valley. The assembled thousands fell to their knees as one, the streaking white fire in the skies the final sign of heavenly approval needed. Only Lexa and Bellamy stayed stock still, gazing in wonder at the Goddess among insects, the brilliant, silver maned Everqueen.  
Clarke Griffin had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES!


	5. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa prepares to face down the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback. I would like it if you would stop predicting so frustratingly accurately what will happen next chapter :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

Lexa's breath still hadn't returned when she reached her tent. Clarke was the Everqueen. Clarke, by some fell power of the sky, had bent the heavens themselves to support her claim. Lexa steeled herself.

"Love is weakness. Love is weakness." She muttered to herself under her breath. Straightening, she turned around as Bellamy Blake came stumbling through the door. Pulling himself together, he drew himself up.

"I hope you're not still planning to challenge her."

"I am."

"Why? Why do you need to challenge her? Why do you need to kill her?"

"She is tricking the world. The gods had no say in her ascension. As the representative of the Gods, I must ensure that such blasphemy doesn't continue."

Bellamy snorted.

"The gods! What gods? Where were your gods when you needed them? There is no god with any say in this world, except the ones we make."

Lexa pursed her lips.

"I am the instrument of the gods upon this earth. They did not inform me of their choice of Clarke to lead my people. Thus it was not by their hand that she was chosen."

Bellamy just looked despairingly at her, before turning out of the tent. Lexa released her pent up breath. He was right, although he didn't know it. Sooner or later, Clarke would have become a god to her people anyway. The symbolism was all there. But Lexa's duty was to other gods. Sheathing her razor sharp sword, she strode out of her tent. Indra saw her leave, and moved to stand with her, but Lexa waved her off. The crowd parted as Lexa moved through it. Most recognized the commander, or had friends who did. Slowly, Lexa made her way to the far end of the valley.

There was a huge encampment of Clarke's soldiers here. The tents seemed to spread for miles in every direction. There were thousands of her warriors, just gathered here. As soon as she walked through the gate, she was greeted by one of the men that had surrounded Clarke as she made her way to the pool. He was clad in the same garb as the rider had been in her village, and his black warpaint was broken by a single, pale scar, carved into each of his cheeks. 

"Commander."

"Take me to Clarke."

"Clarke is gone. She is the Everqueen."

"Take me to her."

The warrior nodded, and led the way. They arrived at a tent almost perfectly in the center of the camp. It was not significantly bigger than any of the others, but the ring of guards around it showed it as something special. Holding up the flap, the warrior gestured Lexa in. A throne of ornately decorated wood sat opposite the door. Clarke herself was knelt at the foot of it, the two handmaidens beside her. They were washing her back. The cuts Emerson had made had been deep, but now that they had mostly been stitched up, Lexa could see the beauty in them. They were arranged in the shape of a snowflake, lines splitting to form an elegant pattern. 

"Enjoying the view, commander?"

Emerson's voice cut through her reverie. Spinning on the spot, she grabbed his throat, pulling him fully through the door flap, and held a knife to his throat. Then she saw his face. It was a horrific mess of scar tissue, evidently done over a great deal of time, and with savage ferocity.

"Whatever his crimes, and they are long indeed, Karl Emerson has paid the blood price, as must we all. The goddess saw fit to spare his life, and what right have you to oppose the will of the gods?"

Clarke's voice was different. It was more commanding. Before, as they had worked together to bring down the mountain, Clarke's tone had almost always had a pleading tone. Now, there wasn't a single sign of it to be had. Lexa turned, knife still to Emerson's throat, as Clarke waved away her attendants. Rising, she turned to face Lexa. Her eyes were shadowed with dark blue warpaint, and her cheeks were lined with scars. However, Clarke's eyes hadn't changed a bit. The blue intensity hadn't dimmed. Lexa felt herself begin to melt. 

"Let him go, Lexa. I will have no murder in the presence of the Everqueen, save where the goddess commands it."

Lexa threw Emerson to the ground. Smiling, he slowly pulled himself up, walking back out of the tent, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

Lexa looked Clarke up and down as she walked over to pull a shirt on. She wasn't the weak, untrained Sky Girl she had known years ago. Her arms were thick with muscle, and her back seemed to ripple as she moved. Lexa was impressed. The girl was stronger than her. Shirt on, Clarke pulled on her coat. The two pauldrons shone dark silver, while the rest of the blue coat tied up tightly around her. Sitting upon her throne, Clarke broke the silence.

"You didn't come here merely to assault my advisers and stare at my wounds. Why have you come to the tent of the Everqueen?"

Even Clarke believed it.

"You are no Everqueen. The Commander is the instrument of the gods upon earth. They gave me no warning of your selection. Therefore, you are not truly the Everqueen, chosen of the gods. I am here to issue you a challenge. You will duel me in the morning. The victor has the favor of the gods and the truth on their side."

Clarke laughed. Her voice rang around the tent, and filled Lexa with concern.

"What purpose is there of instruments and champions when the gods themselves make journey to earth. Years ago, while I was Clarke Griffin, I made journey from Camp Jaha. I traveled across the lands, before I made pilgrimage to the City of Light. There, I was welcomed by a goddess. It was by she that I was raised to Everqueen, and it is her favor alone I court. You shall have your challenge. My guards will escort you out."


	6. The Dance of Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke vs Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for all the feedback.

Lexa practiced all night. No few warriors went into her tent, emerging minutes later bruised and battered, with no few cuts to their name. Eventually, Indra came in. Lexa raised her blade. Indra shook her head. 

"If you needed to fight me, you have no place challenging the Everqueen."

"She is not the Everqueen. If you will not help me, leave."

"And if you lose, is she the Everqueen? This duel was a fools errand. You are putting your pride above the well-being of your people. Make decisions with your head, not your heart."

Lexa snarled, and flew at Indra. Indra's fingers brushed her blade to the side, and Lexa's shoulder hit her midriff. Indra   
didn't even stagger. Her knee hammered Lexa in the stomach, and her fists followed to the temple. Lexa staggered. Indra didn't pause.

"You aren't fighting this because of what you believe, are you? You're scared. That the gods have chosen another over you. That you will have to make a life other than that which was given to you. That the instrument of their will is her."

Indra swept Lexa's legs out from under her, and hoisted her body from the floor, before dropping her with all of the grace of a tired carpet. Lexa groaned.

"It dosen't matter. I challenged her. I must face her, whether I have changed my mnd or not." 

"You can beat her. But you shouldn't fight battles just because you can win. And you definitely shouldn't fight battles just because you might win. You need to work on your stance."

"If you had a blade, I would have you down like this."

"But I didn't, and you fought me with muscle. Do you think you can beat Clarke like that? I saw her. As i'm sure did you. She hasn't the years to train with the blade. So she compensated. I can't move fast enough to match you with a blade; my wrist can't keep up. So I compensate. I fought to my strengths. To your weaknesses. Clarke will do the same. She will have done this before. So you must learn."

Lexa looked up at Indra, respect drawn across her face.

"Can you teach me?"

"I can. But not in one night. You're on your own tomorrow."

\---

Indra's sword flashed down again. Lexa moved to the side. She'd learned several disarmaments earlier that Indra's strikes couldn't be parried. Lexa's blade shone out again. Indra's sword met it in mid air, battering it to the side, followed by a cleaving blow at Lexa's chest. Lexa was forced to dodge backwards at this, and only just had time to raise her sword to stop Indra's horizontal swipe at her neck. Indra was a very different opponent to the other grounder warriors. She was efficient, and compact. Her footwork was minimalist, and her bladework was blunt and brutal. She shifted lightly from side to side to avoid blows, keeping her sword up to meet Lexa's strikes, not trying to dodge them wholesale, just redirecting them. Her strike knocked Lexa's sword from her hand. Lexa knew she was doomed. Ducking under the next swipe, she shoulder charged Indra, who, with a flick of her hips sent Lexa sprawling. When Lexa looked up, Indra's sword was at her throat.

"Good. You're learining. You'll provide an adequate fight tomorrow for Clarke. Again."

So Lexa pulled herself up, picking up the sword. Lexa moved first, thrusting forwards. Indra's blade tapped it lightly to the side, and Lexa was forced to duck the horizontal slash that ensued. Leaping out to the side, she followed up with a slash at Indra's neck, which Indra simply parried and countered. And thus the dance continued. The fought for two more hours, before Indra threw her down for the twelfth time. Lexa was coated in sweat, while even Indra was beginning to perspire. 

"You need to rest for the real thing tomorrow. You're no good if you're worn out."

Lexa nodded. She was too tired to speak. She fell into her bed, and was asleep in moments.

\---

Bellamy arrived at the makeshift arena with Echo and Indra just as Lexa arrived. Clarke was already there. Her blue coat reached down to her knees, while her pauldrons had been replaced with some smaller, more streamlined versions. She looked powerful. Her face was set, and underneath the dark warpaint her eyes blazed blue. Lexa looked like a child by comparison. 

Her braids reached down to her waist, underneath her black dress and jacket. She held the sword of the Commanders. She drew   
it, as Clarke pulled out a shorter straight-sword. They faced each other, Lexa taking up an open stance. Clarke, by contrast, was drawn up tightly, her sword in front of her. She had metal bracers on her wrists, holding the sleeves of her coat at bay, and her hair was tied back in a single braid that ran down her back. They both looked utterly deadly.

Lexa moved first, a lightning fast slash that clarke simply batted aside. Clarke countered with three great haymaking blows in quick succession, forcing Lexa to fall backwards. Lexa replied with and acrobatic midair slash, followed by three more quick hits after she landed. Clarke swept under the overhead blow, and her sword simply met Lexa's, holding the blows at bay. Clarke's next blow shattered Lexa's guard, throwing her to the side, struggling to keep hold of her sword. She recovered just in time to duck a horizontal slash that would have taken her head off, and started to dance around Clarke, stepping back when Clarke lunged, darting forwards to attack Clarke. Bellamy could see that Clarke was getting frustrated, but she held her annoyance in check. Lexa's sword clashed against Clarke, skimming off the pauldron, and Clarke staggered. Lexa took the opportunity.

Clarke brushed the blade aside with the bracer on her free hand, before slamming the hilt of her sword into Lexa's face. Lexa's back smashed into the floor, but she rolled away, pulling herself up to her feet just fast enough to dodge back away from Clarke's blade as she hacked at Lexa. She had lost her momentum, and she knew it. Bellamy could see that she was disoriented from where she was standing. Clarke was wearing her down. Lexa kicked up dust at Clarke, who shied away, allowing Lexa time to gather herself. Lexa lunged, and Clarke deflected it. Lexa grabbed the hilt of her sword with two hands, and brought it down in a great cleaving arc. Clarke just managed to raise her sword to parry it, but it was knocked from her grip. Bellamy heard Indra take a breath. So this was what they were doing the previous night. 

Lexa howled in triumph, and raised her sword again, before powering down. Clarke caught her wrists in one hand, and seized her throat in the other. Carrying Lexa from her feet, Clarke slammed her down onto the ground. Clarke slammed Lexa's wrists into the ground with one hand, and backhanded Lexa's face with her other hand. Lexa spluttered, blood running from her nose.   
Clarke slammed Lexa's wrists into the ground over and over again, until she released her sword. Releasing her wrists, Clarke   
grabbed the sword, and slammed Lexa's head hard into the ground. Rising to her feet, Clarke raised Lexa's sword, grasping it   
in both hands, and plunged it down into Lexa's shoulder. Lexa screamed, and Indra lowered her eyes. Blood poured from Lexa's   
shoulder, and Clarke raised both hands to the heavens, bellowing a warcry, before picking up her own sword, and striding into the throng of her warriors. Her two handmaidens moved over to Lexa, picking her whimpering form up, and gently carrying her after their mistresses path. Silence fell over the rest of the assembled crowd. Bellamy was in shock. Clarke had not only beaten the leader of the Grounders in a headlong fight, but she had brutally injured Lexa as well. Echo was stood next to him, nearly in as much shock as Bellamy.

"All hail the Everqueen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw that coming? (At least a few of you, based on the comments :) )


	7. After of the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skaikru have to make a decision, while Lexa tries to recover.

Most of the Skaikru had been kept further away from the Coronation; the still didn't know the truth about the Everqueen's identity. They had seen Lexa fight and lose, but it had been from a distance. They hadn't seen Clarke. So when Jasper, Monroe, Raven, Wick, Octavia, Abby, Kane and Lincoln had gathered, they were all confused about the reason for the meeting. When Bellamy walked in with Echo at his side, the whispers subsided. He managed to avoid seeing the steely glare Abby gave Echo. The voices rose again when the group saw Indra appear behind him. 

Their reactions were curious to watch. Kane smiled. Abby frowned. Jasper glared at Indra and Echo. Lincoln paled. Raven and Wick were unfazed. Octavia veritably bubbled with excitement. Monroe looked like her usual, carefree self. Bellamy decided to take charge. He had called them here. They needed to know why.

"As you are aware, we came here to witness the coronation of the Everqueen. I doubt many of us will forget it. Many of you saw the fight between the aforementioned Everqueen and Commander Lexa; a fight that, as I am no doubt you've heard, Commander Lexa lost. There is one thing very few people know however. We all know the Everqueen by a different name."

"Who is she?" called out Monroe

"Her name is Clarke."

Bellamy could hear the intake of breath. Everyone was looking around. No-one was sure how to respond to such a statement. 

"Good for Clarke. She's a fucking badass." 

Monroe broke the silence. Bellamy couldn't help but smile. It was just so- Monore to say something like that. 

"Are you sure it was her?"

Abby's whispered voice carried across the room. Bellamy opened his mouth to respond, only for Indra to cut him off.

"We watched her being crowned. We watched her fight the Commander. We watched her beat Lexa into the ground. We watched her break the alliance, before our eyes. And then she took the Commander with her. Naming her Clarke is a balm to assuage your fears. She left that name far behind. She is the Everqueen."

"I have to say, Indra, I think that the Alliance is fairly meaningless if Clarke is the Everqueen."

Kane's voice proved remarkably authoritative. Bellamy knew he would support Clarke. He always had.

"If she shows favoritism, her claim to the crown is forefeit. You are still guests upon our land. However, the arrival of the Everqueen means that the alliance of the Clans is moot. You will have to make a new pact with the generals of the Clans. Fortunately, they are all nearby."

"The council will discuss the alliance with the Generals as soon as they are available. At present, Harper and Monty Green have led most of the remainder of the Sky People to Polis to celebrate the Bounteous Festival after they were invited by one of your generals- we heard on the radio today."

Abby had been still and quiet as the grave. Now, her voice was weak and thin. Indra looked at her, sympathy on her face.

"You are all the Council. We knew that there was a chance Lexa would lose, so we ensured that all of your opinions may carry weight. Harper and Monty's decision shows wisdom. You should follow their example."

Abby was about to protest, but Bellamy and Kane both stared her down. 

"So.. When do we begin the terms..."

In all of the arguments and debates ensued, what no-one marked was Jasper sneaking out.

\---

When Lexa woke up, she was lying in a cot, atop a pile of furs. Her shoulder throbbed. She reached over, and felt bandages wrapped around it. She hissed as she touched the core of the throbbing, and was met with an agonizing jolt of pain. She pulled herself up, until she was sitting on the edge of the cot. She'd fallen for it. All night training with Indra, and she'd underestimated Clarke. The girl was strong; much stronger than she looked. Much stronger than she had any right to be, having had her back cut apart the day before. 

The tent flap rustled, and Lexa looked up. One of Clarke's handmaidens was standing in the doorway, skull mask not covering her dark brown hair.

"The Everqueen wanted you to have this, and requested that you join her on the outcrop. She bade me lead you there."

With that, the woman held up a coat of similar design to Clarke's. The pauldrons were smaller and more rounded, and the material itself was more padded. This was a coat for a warrior, not for a queen. Lexa nodded, and moved to put the coat on. A sharp head of pain raced through her body as her shoulder made contact with the material.

"Maybe you should keep that arm out."

Lexa looked at the other woman, glaring. She could feel the woman smiling underneath her mask. Quenching her annoyance, Lexa nodded. The other woman helped her put on the coat one handed, and then bound up her damaged arm and shoulder in a makeshift sling. She then turned and led Lexa out of the tent. 

Clarke's camp was eerily silent. The large, blue clad warriors kept respectful distances between themselves and the skull masked woman, and all spoke in hushed whispers.

"What is wrong with them?"

"They fight in the gaze of the gods themselves, as the hand of their chosen champion. Would you tempt fate in their position?"

Lexa conceded the point.

"Why are they so cautious around you? You were not chosen by the gods."

The skull masked woman snorted.

"My sister and I were drawn from across the veil of death by the Goddess of Light, to accompany the Everqueen and the prophet. I have walked in the presence of a goddess, and was returned to the world of flesh by her almighty hand. You know nothing of gods."

The woman slowed and stopped. Lexa saw Clarke ahead, crown atop her brow, stood with her other handmaiden and Emerson. Lexa had to restrain a snarl at the sight of him.

"My queen, the Commander spirit is come, as you requested."

"My thanks. So, Lexa, you're awake."

"No thanks to you."

Clarke smiled. Her eyes flashed dangerously blue.

"You challenged me, not I you. I believe you may have a use to me. Hence your continued existence."

Lexa snorted.

"I don't know you at all. I thought I had you worked out. You tried. You fought. But you were weak. You thought with your heart. Why would I help you?"

"All beings have a heart, and one is required to understand them. If that is your objection, would you like to know what happened. Would you like to know how I came from the mountain to here. From the weak girl who had to beg and grovel at your feet, to the Everqueen who will command your loyalty. Because you will when I've finished."


	8. The Queen's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke recounts her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things happening in this chapter, especially towards the end, and generally most of the speech deals in metaphors. I will answer any questions in the comments.

"After you left me on the mountain, I had to choose. The mountain men, or my people. Three hundred people, to save forty four. Many of both sides were innocent. I had to choose. So I did. I chose my people. I killed the men of the mountain. I watched them burn. I opened the vents and slaughtered three hundred people in a wave of radiation. After that... I couldn't go into Camp Jaha. I had been on the ground for months, and I had had almost a thousand people killed. I wandered the forest for about a week before Emerson found me. Our first meeting ended with bloodshed. We were both half starved. But we still fought. It was a Pauna that brought our salvation- a missive from the Goddess, for she had a plan for us. We had to work together. We killed it. Emerson was ready to continue our fight, but I was able to calm him down."

"The dead are gone, and the living are hungry" interjected Emerson, almost wistfully. Clarke smiled.

"We had to work together to survive. And survive we did. I showed him how to find nuts, how to cure and cook meat, and he showed me how to fight. We learned. We survived. We returned to the mountain after that, and buried the dead. I took a cut of hair from the one person in the mountain who had earned it beyond any other, and then we buried them. Those that didn't deserve burial, I left to the animals. After that, we started to head north again. Then, we got the message."

"It came through the air, the words of the the Goddess, calling us to the east, to the City of Light. And, in our humble wills, we followed the call."

Emerson sounded crazed. Clarke looked- conflicted. Lexa wondered what this meant.

"We passed across the wasteland. The nomads were gathered; they sought to protect the city, to test those who approached, to ensure that they were worthy. We passed every test. We navigated the minefield, we slaughtered the great eels of the middle sea. I killed the leaders of the Nomadic clans, and claimed their followings as my own. When we reached the city, we were an army. And then she came. The goddess of light, and her voice of wisdom, the ghost of the Sky past, returned to health by Her will. My followers knelt, but, like you now, I was a non-believer. In her wisdom, the Goddess sought to correct my failings. My sin was expunged in blood and pain. For the goddess had a plan for me. She set me to work. Learning and training, thinking and fighting. She forged me into an instrument of her will worthy of her majesty. And when she was done, she thanked me for my faith. For my loyalty, she granted me my reward."

At this point, Clarke gestured. Both of her handmaidens reached up, pulling off their masks. Both of their faces were darkened with warpaint, and both had lines of white scars along their cheeks. 

"Maya?"

Lexa spun, to see a scrawny sky boy standing behind her. He was staring at the nearest of the handmaidens. Her dark, brunette hair fell down to her waist, and her face was beautiful, if plain. The boy had two guards at his shoulders, holding his arms in place, while another held a gun. The other handmaiden drew Lexa's eye however.

"Anya?"

The woman looked like a younger version of Anya. As Clarke's warriors hauled Jasper, furiously kicking and twisting, back, Lexa just stared at her. 

"The Goddess saw fit to return these two from across the veil of death to our world of flesh and blood. For that is the final gift of the Goddess. Immortality is the final reward of the worthy. With Emerson and I cleansed of our sin, she sent us forth to ascend to our destinies. His as Her mind given form, mine as the expression of Her will of the tribes. The nomads couldn't stand before the power of the Goddess, and thus they fell. The Ice Nation tried to fight the beauty of the Goddess of light, but all of their will and their black sorcery couldn't avail them. However, my ascendance comes with a price. The Goddess demands the souls of the betrayers. She cannot claim your soul, as you are chosen by the gods. You are beyond me; beyond even Her power. However, for your sins, your city will burn, and all who defy the will of the Goddess Incarnate will perish by fire and steel"

With that, a flash of light streaked across the sky, racing from the east to the south across the stars. Jasper's struggles behind her were silenced , and she saw his corpse slump to the ground, as one of Clarke's men wiped the bloody sword on his coat. Lexa's eyes were, however, fixed on the light in the sky, as were all of the other eyes in the valley. As it passed over the horizon, there was a blinding pillar of light, followed by the explosion of an immense black cloud upwards. The world thundered as it shook, and Clarke raised her head to the sky, her insane laughter echoing up to the heavens, as Lexa watched Polis burn in a maelstrom of deathly fire.

The last thing Lexa saw, after the hilt of a sword connected with her head, was Emerson and the handmaidens kneeling before a dark skinned man. Even Clarke lowered her golden head, although whether in fear or respect Lexa couldn't tell. Then, darkness consumed Lexa's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments. 
> 
> The sequel is out. See Queen of Light


End file.
